


Perfect Life

by Teletraan_1



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A highly unlikely member is among the ranks of SAMCRO and has become a key part of their family. Every mission pushes them further than required, alliances will be tested and relationships will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’ve recently become obsessed with sons of anarchy and about 50 different muses hit me but it seems this one always won over the rest! So here is my first crack at a SOA fic, hope it’s alright. Oh yeah I need some advice on what season to start it from because although this is an AU fic I’ve got ideas for how to bring my OC into a lot of the episodes so I shall leave it up to you, just let me know what season you think will be best, I’m thinking definitely before season 5.   
> Any who I’ve talked enough now so I’ll shut up so you can read.

Perfect life. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. A highly unlikely member is among the ranks of the sons of anarchy and has become a key part of their family. Every mission pushes them further than required, alliances will be tested and relationships will change.

It’s a weird thing riding a motorbike, after a while everything slows down and the things you drive past blur into history, all that matters is the now, the wind, the feeling of the 883cc engine rumbling beneath you as you are carried further down the road. Every sense is heightened, it's at times like these when I feel invincible, like nothing could ever stop me, I know that's a stupid thought, but hey, when you’re riding amongst the Sons of Anarchy you can't help it.

As we ride down the streets of charming we turn heads, we see kids staring at us in awe, parents looking at us like we are criminals, and crow eaters drooling, looking for some bad boys to mess around with.

The Teller-Morrow gates opened as we all rolled in one after another, Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, myself, Juice etc. we all eased into our spaces, it still impresses me how we do this every time without communicating and without a single scratch. Then comes the routine of getting off, I release the clasp of my helmet and sit it on the drag style handle bars, next I take my snapback and flip it back round so the bill is at the front, and finally I dismount and follow the others.

We all stride into the club house, the mixed sounds of our boots and trainers hitting the floor, the permanent smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, leather and car oil hit me, this was home, even my own house didn't have the secure feeling that this place had. Juice, Chibs and I take a seat at the bar whilst Bobby sets about getting us drinks. In the distance I hear Jax mumbling about going to see Tara, Clay just nods and goes to see his old lady.

As I take the pint of beer I see Chibs knocking back his whiskey, I really need to talk to him about his drinking again but I can't be bothered with the argument right now. Juice and I share a knowing look over the rim of our beer glasses, of course he was thinking the same thing.

Taking a sip, the fizz of the drink hits the back of my throat, I’ve always hated fizzy drinks, I never understood how people could enjoy that feeling of your mouth and throat bubbling, it's just not natural, and even though I bitch about it all the time I am constantly drinking the crap.

We drink and chat for a little bit before the shift change at the garage, I whistle over in Tig's direction, he's got a pretty little crow eater on his lap sticking her tongue down his throat "Hey Tig! Will you untangle yourself for five minutes, we got work to do" I can only see the back of his head but I know he is rolling his eyes, he just stands up, barely giving the girl enough time to catch herself from falling. He turns smirking "Always the responsible one" he chuckles "by the way, what’s the place called where we work?" Every bloody time we do this and every single time we have the same debate. I have no idea why he makes me to say it so much, probably just his twisted idea of entertainment. "A garage" he laughs "Ha! Ga-ridge? You brits gotta work on your speech" "Piss off Tigger, besides my heritage is the origin of your language, British came first dip shit" he laughs again and leans against the bar "Well let’s see, hey Chibs your British, how do you say it" Chibs looks up at us both grinning, douche is gonna say it wrong to piss me off "Ga-“ I cut him off "The fuck does he know? He's Scottish, they say everything weird" "Hey!" Tig, Juice and I start laughing, Chibs tries his best to look offended but joins in on the laughter. "Well now that's sorted. Should we actually get some work done?" Tig nods and throws an arm around me and Juice and then the three of us exit the club house and walk to the workshop to get changed.

 

* * *

 

 

I know it's stupid but I love working at the garage, I get to work on a variety of cars and bikes, not to mention I'm the one people come to with custom paint requests, which is awesome since most people have just a vague idea of what they want so they just let me loose so I get to do my own thing. It's my version of a blank canvas I guess, I mean you give me paints and a real blank canvas, it would still be blank 5 hours later. The smooth feeling of a beautiful piece of engineering beneath me seems to inspire me I guess.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any painting to do today, nope today I had to finish a tune up on an old 1968 Chevy Camaro, I mean I adore Camaros but this piece of crap had been here at the garage more than on the road, the owner really needed to sell it, or better yet scrap the poor thing. Damn car needed everything for just "a basic tune up" as the owner put it. Oil change, three new tyres, new air filter, new serpentine belt and a new spark plug, the battery even had to be cleaned. I guess it wasn't really too much, but it seems like a waste since the car is gonna be right back here in a few weeks. Aw well, guess I shouldn't complain too much, more work means more money, plus it's a nice car even if it's dying on the inside.

 

* * *

 

Hours go by as I continue to tinker around under the hood, the three of us constantly argue over control of the music, luckily Juice and I have practically the same taste so Tig usually fights a losing battle. There's also the odd joke, tease, push and just general stupidity, we may be part of an MC but we follow the unwritten rule of work hard, play hard.

"Hey, you guys seen the coolant?" I rummage through the draws, the annoying sounds of tools bashing together as I move down the unit. I hear a pair of snickers and know the others are up to something, I roll my eyes and turn around to face the idiots, "really? Are we actually gonna do this?" Juice just gives his typical smile, boy was like a damn innocent puppy, and Tig just stands there smirking with his hands behind his back. Wow mature.

I mental curse the two of them as I walk out and round the corner where they can't see me anymore, they wanna act like kids well then that means I can teach them a lesson, I grab the hose off the wall, oh they are going to be so sorry.

Smirks suddenly fade when I come back, the hose trailing behind me "whoa hey hey, come on there's no need for that" Juice now has a nervous smile on his face, serves him right "Gimme the coolant and I’ll consider letting you two stay dry" the mischievous smirk now planted firmly on _my_ face "I don't think it's worth the risk" Tig grins, how his face isn't hurting by now is beyond me. Ok, as I observe the two of them I know Juice will be the easiest to break. I close the distance between us as I raise the nozzle of the hose, my hand ready on the trigger "Whoa come on now, just take a breath" he continues to walk backwards out of the shop until his back hits a wall, my smirk widens "You got five seconds Juicy, where's the coolant?" He stutters whilst constantly looking between me and Tig, the older man just shakes his head at him, a silent message of _keep your mouth shut_ "Two seconds" he's about to say something when I decide his time is up, I pull the trigger on the hose nozzle and shower my fellow hacker in freezing cold water. "Shit that's cold!!" I hear Tig crying from laughter behind me, I can't hide my own laughter either.

Juice runs away and uses Tig as a shield, the guy barely notices as he is still laughing and clutching his stomach. Juice shouts from behind Tig "spray him too and I'll tell you where it is!" This snaps Tig out of his laughing fit, he squints his eyes, challenging me to even try "Kid, you dare-" I cut him off with a smirk and the wonderful sound of the nozzle handle click is all that is heard before the sergeant at arms is being showered just as good as Juice had been.

Juice jumps out the way and decides to watch the show, now it was his turn to double over laughing.

I finish spraying Tig and aim the hose at juice with a look which tells him to go get the coolant from its hiding place. He nods, still laughing, and heads off to get it.

Tig shakes his head like a dog would after getting wet, droplets of water flying everywhere. "Kid I swear, the second you finish that car you are dead" he smirks through his words "Sure thing. Tigger" I wink at him before walking away and putting the hose back where it belongs.

Chibs and Bobby walk out to get some fresh air but at the sight of Juice and Tig, and me putting the hose back, they start laughing. "Wha' the hell did you two do?" Chibs asks them whilst chuckling, I walk back smiling at my handy work. Tig looked hilarious with his curly hair plastered around his face. “They decided to hide something I want, it wasn’t their best move” Bobby and Chibs laugh at that.

 Juice finally makes his way over to me with the coolant at hand, “thanks, now was that so hard?” he chuckled “nah I guess not, but it was a funny idea at the time. Guess I should really stop listening to Tig” I laugh as I take the coolant from his hand and get back to work, the rest of the TM employees decide to do the same thing.

 

* * *

 

 

I literally push the hood of the car back into place when the owner strolls through the gates “Mr Dunham your just in time, I was about to fire her up” he walks towards me as I use an old rag to wipe the oil from my hands. “Please, call me Chris” I nod with a smile “well let’s see what she’s got then” I pop the car door and take a seat on the custom leather upholstery. I know it’s going to work but when the customer stands there I always get nervous, I cross my fingers and turn the key.

 There it is, the sound of that wonderful engine. Chris smiles and chuckles “well would you look at that, sounds like her old self again” he runs a hand across the hood whilst I climb out, I hand the happy man his keys “if you head to the office you and Gem can sort out the money” I say to the man with a small smile “Thanks Chase, you did a great job” Chris takes off to talk to Gemma.

I smile to myself, it’s always nice when someone appreciates the hard work you put in. Tig rounds the corner a throws an arm over my shoulder “not bad kid” he tips my hat backwards in a brotherly manner “well for a girl anyway” “don’t act so surprised” I shrug out of his grasp as Juice walks over, he smirks and I know Tig is doing the same. Next thing I know Juice picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, I squeal at the surprise attack, Tig stands behind Juice so he is in my line of sight “I believe I promised you something after our little water fight, something about when you finish the car” I laugh and pull my best innocent face “aww come on Tiggy, you and I both know you needed a shower” I feel Juice laugh before I can hear him due to his shoulder shaking, Tig just smirks and directs Juice on where to go. I can’t stop laughing at these two. “Come on Juice let me down” “Yeah, not gonna happen” he laughs again. Juice carries me back to the club house.

Just a normal day as the only female member of the Sons of Anarchy.


	2. Who We Are

Perfect Life chapter 2

Chapter title: **Who we are**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the follows and favourites, it really means a lot. I’ve decided to start this fic from season 2 because that was when I really started to get into the show so I thought why not. So here is chapter 2.**

6:47 flashed red on the clock next to her bed. She woke up this time every morning, her body clock was programmed to, a somewhat permanent memory of her childhood.

Chase swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hands searched for her wayfarer glasses on the bedside table, after finding them she places them on her face and watches the world come back into focus.

She spots the remote for her speakers and turns them on, Avenged Sevenfold flows through the house on a volume that most would consider too loud for the morning. The music gave her enough of a kick to get up and move for the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror taking in her half asleep look, she laughs at her bed hair and moves for the shower.

After showering, brushing her teeth, doing her makeup etc. she walked over to her wardrobe and began to pick her outfit for the day, finally coming to the decision of; burgundy, ripped-knee jeans, an old black band shirt, black army boots, a navy and grey snapback, a grey hoody and last but not least her cut.

As she shrugged on her leather she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea, she had never really been a big fan of coffee. She grabbed two cups and put a tea bag in each, along with two sugars and milk in her own one. As soon as she flicked the kettle on, there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” she shouted at the guest over the music.

“Jesus Christ will you turn that crap off” Chibs replied as he shut the door. This was routine for them every morning, Chibs only lives two doors down from her so he decided to come over in the mornings to have breakfast with her or if they were pushed for time then just a quick cup of tea. It was nice, this habit of theirs, it made an interesting start to the day, they always had something to talk about. It’s funny how Chibs had taken on the fatherly role in her life.

Chase turned down the music and returned to making the drinks, she presented Chibs with his black tea and grasped her own, deciding to join him at the kitchen table. “Morning to you too.”  She said with a chuckle at the older man’s complaint. “So, we still have that meet with Cameron later?” “Aye, Clay needs us at the club house ready to go by ten, so really we should be there by quarter past.” she nodded and continued sipping her drink.

They decided to skip out on breakfast today, Chibs walked back to get his bike whilst Chase straddled her own Harley iron883, she turned her hat around so the helmet would fit on over it. Since it was a sunny day she searched the side pocket for her aviators, fitted with prescription lenses of course, and swapped them with her normal glasses. She met Chibs at the top of the street and the two of them took off towards Teller-Morrow.

PERFECTLIFE…

“Morning boys” Chase greets the rest of the sons as she and Chibs enter the club house, they were all sitting on the sofas so they decided to join them. “Hey guys, we got some good news for once, Bobby’s getting out today” Juice replied with a grin on his face. “Bout time if you ask me” Chase replies as they take a seat amongst the others. “Oh and guess who’s else is back for a bit” Chase looks over to the smirking Jax with a questioning look before what he says clicks and the visitor comes out of the bathroom. “Hap!” she jumps up to hug the man who is one of her closest friends, she loved it when he came down to help them, he was the one who taught her to fight and how to defend herself when she first met SAMCRO, they had a very close relationship, which was a rarity for a guy like Happy, “hey hey” he hugs her back. Chibs gets up to greet the Nomad and welcome him back before they all sit back down again. They had half an hour to kill so they decided to chill out and just sat around talking and joking around.

It was rolling up to quarter to ten so the group decided it was best to leave now. They each pulled out on their bikes one after another and headed off to meet with the Irish.

Cameron greeted the group as the got off their bikes, he lead them all around to the back of his lot where Sack started to set up the targets, in front of them was a blanket which had brand new Intratec TEC-9’s scattered upon it .

Jax gives a low whistle as he picked up one of the guns to examine, he tested the weight and the iron sights before handing one to each of them. As they stroll up to the targets Sack sprints out of the way to avoid being hit by the ruthless fire he knows the sons will dish out.

Jax calls out to the group “Alright guys, light ‘em up” and on his queue the six of them line up and begin to fire at the targets. Everyone stood sideways on, one hand on the gun, the recoil flowing up and into their bodies, everyone except Juice and Jax who had two hands on the gun just to be safe, it did improve their aim though so they weren’t too fussed.

The way they all stood there, firing the guns like they were born to do it, sunglasses on and neutral expressions, this was an example of why they were considered badass yet feared by the public.

After finishing their rounds Tig called Half Sack over “Sack new targets, Put ‘em up”, Sack did as instructed whilst the others walked over to Cameron “what do you think gentlemen?” he looked over at Chase “and lady?” she smirks and rolls her eyes, Clay looks at his club for their opinions, they all just nod and shrug their shoulders in a ‘not to bad’ kind of fashion. “Alright, let’s talk” Jax and Clay walk straight inside to talk to the Irish.

The others however, stay outside for just a little longer, Tig picks his gun back up and starts firing at the crates near Half Sack “Okay! Hey, hey, hey!” Juice and Chase start laughing at the poor prospect as Chibs decides to join in on the fun, firing at him too “Hey! Tell him to stop! Stop!” the finally take pity on the kid and stop “Yeah, way to go Chibs. Real funny. Blow off my one last nut. Great sponsor.” They are all still laughing when they finally get inside to make the deal.

They all enter the garage, on wooden tables and crates were what Chase would guess is the merchandise they would be handling. Cameron opens one of the boxes up whilst talking business with Clay, he passes the president one of the guns “how do these break down to ship?” “They don’t. Come assembled” Cameron replies, matter of fact-ly. Tig decides to but in “That’s not our business” Cameron goes on to explain the situation.

Jax stops him “you want the sons to run ‘em” Cameron just nods whilst his son speaks up “Northern Cali. Oregon. Washington” Chase, Tig, Juice and Chibs just look at each other, they all know where this is going. Clay and Cameron talk the situation over some more before the two Irishmen leave to give the club some time to talk things over.

“That’s bullshit. They’ve still got access to the Russian surplus. They’ll just try to stonewall us so we’ll play along… The mick pricks.” Chibs speaks up, he has never really been too fond of working with the Irish in the first place. Juice also adds a point “He’s right about the feds. Doesn’t matter what dummy corp we use, or how far off the grid we are. If A.T.F puts a tail on any one of us, we’re gonna lead’em right back here.” Chase nods at his point “I agree with these two, we could really deal without the drama right now.”

Clay pushes the points aside for the time being and looks over to Jax “what do you think V.P?” he stands there thinking for a moment before instructing Tig to go get the Irish. The vice president haggles with Eddie and Cameron and eventually they construct a deal which, the sons aren’t completely happy with, but like Jax said, it’s a temporary fix that keeps them in guns, so they all let the vote go through.

 

PERFECT LIFE….

 

At the sound of bikes pulling up, the few sons in the club house walk out to see Opie, who had finally gotten back. Everyone hugged the widower, then re-entered the club house to have a sit down at the table.

Clay makes a speech about Donna and how sorry they all are about her death, Ope just thanks the president and lets him continue. “Now we gotta deal with the underbelly of this. Those bullets that killed her, they were meant for you. We gotta settle that.” “Had to be the Niners. Unser said it was a gansta S.U.V., black guy driving.” Opie explains but Tig joins the conversation. “No one saw who was driving, Ope. No one. But we’re pretty sure the guy was not black.” “He was brown.” All eyes landed back on Clay. “Mayans? How do you know?” Ope looked at the president confused about all the new information he was getting. Chibs speaks up “Jax and Piney talked with Laroy, so we know it wasn’t the Niners.” “that’s right.” Piney backs up the statements “As far as Laroy’s concerned, the, uh, Niners and the S.O.A are good.” “And you believed him?” Opie looks over to his best friend. “Yeah, I did. I know the truth when I hear it.” “It’s gotta be Alvarez” Tig stated. Clay began to list of the facts he has about the car that was related to Donna’s death.

Opie’s expression never changes throughout the entire conversation “I’m the one who kills him.” It wasn’t a question, Ope needed revenge, and he needed to make the guy who took his wife away, pay by his own hand. Clay just nods his head “Agreed. You, Tig, Chibs and Chase” “And me” Jax adds, he wanted to be there for his brother, to help him do what he needed to do. “Yeah I want Jax” Clay looks between the two of them before deciding. “Alright” he hits the gavel, signalling the end of the meeting. The members all walk out, but they turn their heads at the sound of the chapel doors closing, Jax was staying behind to talk to Clay. Dismissing it, they all grab a beer, if they were being honest they all needed one, especially Ope, this was some heavy shit they’re dealing with.

 

PERFECT LIFE…

 

Opie and Jax sit there in a silver pick up, wearing all black, watching the possible culprit. The other three roll up beside them in a blacked out van. “How do we want to do this?” Tig questioned. Chibs decides to light a cigarette, the smoke flowing in front of Tig and Chase’s faces. “Too many eyes here” Jax states as Opie taps his friend on the arm “He’s on the move” they all watch the Mayan pull out on his bike before taking off after him.

The three in the van follow after Ope and Jax, waiting for instructions. Well they got them when Jax climbed out the back window of the pickup, he grabbed a pipe from the truck bed and motioned the van forwards “here we go” Chase says a bit wearily from in between the two men, Tig speeds up to stick close to their brothers.

Opie who they all assume is now driving, pulls up on the left of the biker, giving Jax the perfect opportunity to take the guys back tire out. The Mayan slides to a painful halt, before getting back up and grabbing his gun, they had to give the guy some props for jumping back up so quickly. As the ‘murderer’ tried to flee, he started firing at the sons present. “Around the back!” Jax shouts at them whilst running after the Mayan, Opie following close behind. Tig speeds around the corner, they spot the Mayan hitching a ride on the back of a lorry “Slam that bastard!” Chibs shouts at Tig, he slams the breaks in front of the Mayan’s getaway ride. The Mexican falls off and tries to make another break for it but Opie and Jax are right there to take him down. The other three clamber out of the van, Chase lifts her gun at the lorry driver “Go! Get out! Drive” he decides it’s probably best to leave and drives off in a hurry, leaving them to their criminal activities.

“Yo man” the Mayan tries to talk to them but they just pass him to Tig who presses a gun to the back of his head and forces him forward into the back of the van. Chase stays with him in the back, she ties him up and puts ductape over his mouth, the idiot continues to struggle against his restraints, she can even hear him trying to shout something offensive to her through the tape, she just laughs and takes a seat opposite him “sorry mate what was that? Afraid I can’t hear you” Tig and Chibs laugh from the front of the vehicle.

They stop by some abandoned factory on the outskirts of the town, no witnesses nearby. Chase and Tig grab their hostage and throw him down onto the floor. Opie kneels in front of the guy and rips the tape off of his mouth, he leans in a little closer “Tell me you did it.” His voice normal and neutral, as if he was having a normal conversation, the Mayan just looks up at him confused “what?” Opie presses a pistol to the man’s forehead and leans in even closer “Tell me you killed my wife” he spits out the words behind gritted teeth. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about man.” The end of his sentence was muffled by the pistol being shoved into his mouth. “Tell me you pulled up behind her, and unloaded an entire clip into the back of her head” his patience was wearing thin. “No! I didn’t kill your wife man” Perez tried his best to explain with the gun still in his mouth “You got the wrong guy homes.” “Ope!” Jax drags his best friend off of the guy and pulls him away to talk to him. Tig looks at Chibs and Chase “Go with ‘em. Go on” they just nod and follow the others will Tig stays behind.

They walk up to the two, guns still in their hands, seems Jax was trying to talk some sense into Ope about his method of killing the Mayan. In all honesty, Chase agreed with Opie, if she was in his shoes she would need to hear it from the killer, no doubts, so she would know that she had rid the world of a fucking cold hearted murderer who broke up a family. The two of them come to an agreement and they all began to walk back to the Mayan and Tig, the break into a sprint when they hear a gun shot. “Shit, Tig!” Chase shouts as they run towards their brother.

Tig looks up at the four of them running towards him, he gestured to the groaning Perez on the floor, who seemed to have a bullet wound in his right cheek “Guy broke loose, reached for my gun. I had to blow him up man, I’m sorry, Ope.” They all stand over the Mayan, Jax looks to his best friend “no doubt, bro. This guy killed Donna.” Opie looks between his best friend and the Mexican rolling around on the ground in pain, he lifts his pistol and unloads a round into the guy’s forehead in one swift movement. He hands his gun over to Jax who passes it onto Chase and they all watch as Opie steps forward and unsheathes his knife, he rips Perez’s shirt open and begins carving his chest. The rest of them look away, they really didn’t need to witness that. “Jesus Christ” Jax sighs as Opie steps away from the body, an Anarchy ‘A’ imprinted on the man’s chest, blood slowly flowing from the fresh wound. “So Alvarez knows who and why.” Opie says flatly.

Jax just shakes his head and looks to the other three “get rid of those guns. You guys take the van. Head back. I’ll dump the body” but Chibs doesn’t walk off “You’re dropping him on Mayan turf. You can’t do it on your own Jackie boy.” He looks over at the Scot. “You guys need to be there when the feds drop off bobby… I got this” this time the three of them nod and make their way back to the van.

 

PERFECT LIFE…

 

Finally it was Bobby’s homecoming party, everyone was drinking, dancing, and just generally enjoying themselves. Chase, Juice, Chibs, Happy and Half sack were sitting on one of the sofas together, making jokes and all that. But they all looked over at the gates when a shiny new Mercedes pulled up, they got up out of their seats and walked over behind Tig and Clay “Garage is closed” the president informed them, and man dressed in a fancy suit with a neat and clean haircut and a voice that oozed charisma  walked up to them with a small smile, his friend however didn’t look as welcoming, short clipped hair, a white shirt that was a little too tight just to show off his muscles, his face was set in a permanent scowl.

“We’re not hear for, uh, car repairs.” He presents Clay with a fancy looking box “I understand you’re a Camacho fan.” Clay looks down at the box being presented to him and smirks at the bribe “who are you?” Clay questions them, the friend hands Clay a business card “Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice.” He looks at the man “and what advice would that be?” The well-dressed man spoke again “We feel that is would be best for all those concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One-Niners and the Mayans.” the sons start laughing at the guy, who the hell does he think he is? Clay decides to play dumb “I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about. We’re just mechanics and Harley lovers.” Clay says with a smirk, Tig points to one of the guys at the back of the group of new comers “That’s one of Darby’s guys back there.” The fancy man speaks up again “Mr. Darby is one of our supporters” he states to the club, Clay just looks at him and walks past towards the car “hmmm… Expensive car. Hell of a suit, all of your teeth” Happy glares at the permanently pissed off looking second whilst Clay continues talking “Must be top of the Aryan food chain, huh?” the guy doesn’t back down “What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I’m not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You’re criminal, and you’re done selling guns to colour.” Tig cocks his gun, the second goes to step forward but the leader put his arm in the way “Are you going to shoot me, Mr Trager?... with all these witnesses?” Tig glares at the man, trying his best to swallow his rage, Clay sighs “Look, uh, I don’t know what Darby told ya and, uh, I don’t know what your angle is, but… Let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can’t do. Black, brown or white. So why don’t you just climb back into your little German clown car, and drive back to Nazi town?” the guy laughs “’cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, it will kill you.” Tig gives the guy a sinister smile “And I don’t give a shit how many witnesses there are.”

The leader brushes off the threat and continues to talk casually to Clay “My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then—“the guy bends town to place the box of cigars at Clay’s feet “Enjoy.” They walk back to their car, Gemma decides to walk over to Clay but is stuck in front of the Aryan’s second, “Sorry ma’am” he steps out of her way and lets her continue towards the president.

Clay passes the business card to Juice and turns towards him and Chase “I wanna know everything.” They both nod “You got it.” Juice passes the card to Chase to let her have a look at who they are dealing with, they then walk away and get back to the party.

Chibs, Juice and Sack are standing around the bikes talking to some crow eaters, whilst Happy and Chase have a chat and catch up. Finally the car pulls in, everyone lifts their drinks, and shouts arise from the crowds as Bobby steps from the A.T.F. car. The patched members of the sons jump on the guy, happy to have him home, Juice puts his cut on him and pats him on the back, before jumping out of the way to avoid the mob of loving brothers jumping the secretary.

 

**A/N: wow ok this turned out to be some long chapter, I blame the plot from the show, I had to rewatch Albification countless times to get the plot and speech right since I forgotten it all now I’m on season 6 but I guess it all worked out in the end.**

**I’m going on holiday in a couple of days so I won’t be able to write much so apologies if the next chapter is delayed. Hope everyone is enjoying their Easter break! Happy Easter everyone, hope you all had a great time!**

**Also it would mean a lot if you could review, they’re what inspire me to write so yeah if you could find the time to do so it would mean a lot** **J**

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review your thoughts about what season I should start this fic on!


End file.
